The Adventures of Leo the Kitten
by mosherocks4
Summary: When Lucy buys Loki a friend, how will he react? Loki doesn't like or trust the tiny creature, but Lucy seems to think it's an angel. Loki has declared War, and he intends to win against the other feline. One-Shot Series! LoLu
1. Friend or Enemy?

**Hi Guys! :D SO, If you haven't noticed, this is a new series I'm going to work on. It's really a series of oneshots based on a 'Theme'. I guess that's not the best way to describe it, but you'll understand when the series starts up and more chapters are added and so on. :) I'll explain more below, I just don't want to give anything major away. Also , My first LoLu Fic EVER! :) I adore LoLu, and sorry if it's not great, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless :)**

**I Don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters!**

* * *

><p><em>The Adventures of Leo the Kitten<em>

_Chapter one: Friend or Enemy? _

* * *

><p>Lucy opened the door to her apartment with a large smile plastered onto her face. She held a box, with holes cut into it here and there, in her hands.<p>

"Loki I'm back!" She sang, slamming the door closed.

The celestial spirit came running into the doorway at the mention of his name and the arrival of his owner.

"Welcome back Lucy." He winked. Lucy, who would have slapped him after the eye gesture only continued to smile. Loki, knowing that her reaction was not of its usual, decided to question the blonde mage.

"Is everything alright Lucy? Why are you so happy?" Confusion filling the lion spirit.

"No reason really. I brought you something though!" Lucy placed the box she was holding onto the floor and motioned for Loki to lean down and open the box. He hesitated for a moment, but decided there was no harm in opening a box. Especially if it was a gift from Lucy.

"Alright." He bent down and slowly pulled at the boxes cover. Once the cover was off he placed it aside and peeked into the box.

"What do you think?" The blonde mage squealed in delight. Loki was shocked. He wasn't expecting this sort of gift.

Inside the box was a bundle of orange and white. It was a ball. And it moved!

"I got you a friend." Lucy smiled, picking up the small bundle and holding it in her hands. The bundle of fur uncurled itself to reveal a small kitten.

"Isn't he cute!" Lucy's voice cracked as she shrieked. Loki was left speechless. What was he to think? His owner, Lucy Heartphilia, had bought him a kitten.

"Uh..." Loki's mind was blank.

"I figured when I'm out and you're here, he can keep you company until I get back." Lucy grinned, rubbing noses with the tiny animal. The kitten made 'meowing' noises as Lucy showed him off.

"...He's...Cute." Loki managed to say. He was still in a bit of shock. Never in a million years had he expected Lucy to buy him a kitten. It was just odd. But, sweet. And exactly the reason why he liked her so much. She was always full of surprises'.

"Does he have a name?" Loki reached out to pat the kitten.

"Yeah. I call him Leo!" Lucy's smile stretched from one end of her face to the other.

'_Leo'_. Loki thought. He wasn't sure if he was jealous of the cat, for not only making Lucy very happy, but also because he seemed to share names with the tiny feline.

"You two can be like twins!" Lucy giggled. Loki laughed along with her; however his laughter held a hint of distain for the tiny cat.

"I'm going to set up his bowl with some water and food. You two get to know each other while I'm gone. Okay?" Lucy smiled, placing the cat in Loki's arms and headed to the kitchen.

The room went quiet when Lucy left. Loki didn't bother talking to the cat, knowing full well that it wouldn't end very well.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, the cat meowed and glared up at the larger feline. Loki, who hadn't expected the cat to do something of the sort, decided the only way to win, was to fight back, Fire vs. Fire. So he glared back.

Sparks flew between the two, and they both knew this was the start of a great war.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the war between Loki and Leo beings! :D<strong>

**Alright the Story behind this is:**

**Lucy buys Loki a pet kitty. Them both being 'cats' or Felines, mean they don't like the other (It's an animal thing). So this Series is about the two (Loki & Leo) Fighting for Lucy. For her attention, her love, ect. All chapters will be different events they go through and so on. They will also vary in Size/length. This story won't be updated all the time. School is staring again for me so updates will be slow and also I have to think up events and things to happen :) Ideas are always accepted! :D**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you all thought! Thanks for Reading! :)**

**-Mosherocks4/Kris**


	2. Scratch my chin so I purr

**Hi Everyone! :D It's me with the second chapter/story of 'The Adventures of Leo the Kitten!' It hasn't been too long has it? A little over a week I believe...Not Too bad. I hope anyways ;p**

**So This one is a little longer than the first, and I hope it's a little funny. I tried, but my humor is different than others XP hehe, A cute LoLu moment too ;p So Enjoy!**

**I do not own FairyTail or the characters! :) **

* * *

><p><em>The Adventures of Leo the Kitten<em>

_Chapter two: Scratch my Chin so I purr_

* * *

><p>Loki ran out from Lucy's room and into her kitchen, where the familiar shriek of Lucy came from. His eyes were wide and ready for a fight, but when he arrived his features changed from worried, to angry and annoyed.<p>

There she was, with it. The evil monster that had taken over _his_ owner's time.

"L-Lucy?" Loki asked carefully. Lucy stopped her shrieking, which really was laughter, and looked up at the lion spirit. Her face was bright and her cheek was wet with slobber. _His _slobber.

"Oh Loki, hi." She smiled, wiping away the cat spit. Loki started blankly at the scene in front of him. Lucy sat on the floor, a bag of cat food next to her and the tiny cat standing on her stomach, licking her face. Cat food was scattered all over the tilted surface.

"What was with the screaming?" Loki demanded, feeling jealousy rising up through his body. Lucy stared at him confused.

"I was laughing, it tickled." She giggled, looking down at the monster himself. The tiny kitten meowed in delight and then glared at the larger feline.

Loki glared back, however quickly hid the glare when Lucy turned her attention back to him.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Lucy questioned, raising her brow. Loki's expression was blank.

"I thought you were in trouble, so I came from the spirit world..." Loki looked away, getting a little embarrassed from his mistake. He could feel the eyes of the cat piercing through him, laughing at him.

"No trouble here." Lucy smiled.

"But since you're here, why not stay for dinner." Loki's eyes widened as Lucy's offer. He grinned evilly to Leo, who in return turned away from him.

"That'd be delightful." He smirked.

-x-x-

The dinner Lucy had prepared was one Loki would never forget. Every bite was like heaven in his mouth; however the only thing that could have made it better was if Leo, _his 'twin'_, wasn't there.

"That was delicious Lucy." Loki complemented the blonde mages cooking. Lucy smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. How about you Leo? Did you like my homemade kitty treats?" Lucy was bent down, scratching the orange and white kitten under his chin. Leo purred and meowed happily. Loki however pouted angrily.

"I think he ate too many, he's looking a little chunky..." Loki's voice held disgust for the other feline, but Lucy didn't seem to hear it.

"Nah, he'll run it off." She grinned, now petting the furry kitten on the head.

Loki rolled his eyes, earning a smirk from Leo.

"Well it's time for bed." Lucy sang, standing up with the kitten in her arms. Loki's ears peeked as Lucy spoke. Bed time. The only time Loki was garneted not to be allowed in the human world.

"Uh, Lucy...It's not that late, why don't we watch a movie or something instead." Loki placed his arm around her shoulder, hoping she won't send him back now.

"But Loki, Leo's getting tired, look at him." She held the orange and white fur ball out so Loki look at him as he yawned. A rush of anger washed over Loki. _'Stupid cat'_. He thought.

"Right..." He mumbled. Loki could feel the cockiness radiant off of his smaller self. Loki turned away from his master and the demon she held in her arms. He was preparing to head back to the spirit world when Lucy reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Loki I never said you and I couldn't watch a movie." Her lips held a sweet smile and it made Loki grin happily.

"Let me put Leo in his cage and I'll be right back." She smiled as she left the kitchen and headed into her bedroom where Leo's cage was. Loki, who remained in the Kitchen, was dancing in victory.

Once Lucy returned, the two magic holders headed into Lucy's living room to watch a movie. The two sat on the pink love seat, one down at each end of the furniture.

Loki however inched closer to Lucy every so often. Once he was a foot away from her she realized his closeness.

"Loki, what are you doing?" She pushed him away lightly, rubbing the lower part of his jaw by mistake, casing Loki to purr loudly. Both wizards went silent afterwards.

Loki held an embarrassed look on his face, while Lucy's was one of confusion and shock.

"I'm sorry." Loki apologized quickly.

"Don't be..." Lucy blushed, looking away from the television and Loki. The two sat in silence for a while longer. Until Lucy reached out and stroked her hand under Loki's chin. He purred again, just as loudly as the first time.

"L-Lucy?" He questioned, in between purrs. She smiled.

"It's cute. Even though you're a fierce lion, you still act like a little kitten who loves his chin scratched." Lucy's face softened, and a light pink powder covered her cheeks.

Loki's insides tingled, warmth running through every inch of his body. He meowed and purred as Lucy continued to scratch under his chin.

_Score: Loki-1, Leo-0._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good? Funny, Cute enough? I hope so. Tell me whatcha think in a review please! :3<strong>

**The reason/insparation for this Chappie: I have a cat (2 actually) but one of them is like my stalker, anyways. She loves her chin rubbed. It's kind of cute actually and I thought it's make for a cute chapter for this story. :) **

**I will probably use alot of things she does, for this story. However, if you have funny/cute things your cat does, why not leave a review telling me and I could use it in a chapter (if you'd like that/with your permission).**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope the next one won't take too long to write! :"3**

**-mosherocks4/Kris**


	3. Bite Me! special

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! :D **

**So yep, another Story for 'The Adventures of Leo the Kitten' :) I wasn't going to make this, honestly. But then my cat attacked me eariler and sparked this idea XD It being Thanksgiving only added more of a setting & whatever else...**

**BIG Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed. :3 Thank you also to WildRohv (sorry if that's wrong...) For pointing out any mistakes I had. I make alot of them XD So I'm happy when people can point some out so I can maybe improve in my writing. :D Thanks to everyone who shared some things about their kitties :3 I'll be sure to use them in future chapters! Please enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><em>The Adventures of Leo the Kitten<em>

_Chapter three: Bite me *Thanksgiving Special*_

* * *

><p>The yummy smells that had been surrounding Lucy's house swirled through the stellar key that belonged to the Lion spirit himself. Said Lion spirit's ears perked once he realized that scrumptious smell was coming from the only placed he loved more than his own safely kept key. <em>Lucy's house<em>.

"I wonder what Lucy's doing...She may be in danger cooking such delicious smelling food..."Loki thought to himself out loud. Other spirits that were around gave him odd looks, which he ignored completely. He was too focused on not only getting to see Lucy and eating whatever she was preparing, But he'd also get a chance to wipe the smirk off the tiny demon himself.

"Loki-San, will you be going to visit Princess Lucy?" Virgo's voice chirped in. Loki chuckled and gave his sister spirit a wink.

"Of course. You never know what kind of danger she could be in." And with that the orange haired man turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared into the human world.

-x-x-

"Doesn't this smell good Leo?" Lucy smiled brightly. The small kitten who she had been talking to meowed in delight.

"Only a little longer and it will be all done." Lucy said, more to herself than her kitten.

"Mm...Doesn't this smell good? What are you cooking Lucy?" Loki voice spoke seductively in the blonde mages ear. Lucy, who had not expected for a second that Loki would show up, squealed and jumped.

"W-What are you doing here!" She managed to croak out. Her voice was high and a deep red blush had taken over her cheeks. The orange haired spirit chuckled at his owner and went to the counter where Lucy had different things laid out.

"Hm...Pineapple, dinner rolls, stuffing..." Loki examined the counter closely.

"Are you cooking a ham dinner by chance Lucy? It smells highly of ham and cooked pineapple."

The blonde's face had lightened, and the blush that had been there wasn't as dark as it had been. However it was still there, just visible.

"Yes, I am...Why?" Her voice was annoyed.

"Well, it smells delicious. Are you planning on sharing any?" Loki walked up to his master; only to receive a slap in the face.

"Nice try pretty boy, but keep your hands to yourself." Lucy's voice sounded almost smug, but the annoyance still clung to her words. Loki laughed, just realizing that his hand was inching towards Lucy's behind.

"My apologies." He joked, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm cooking the dinner for the guild. It's thanksgiving you know..." Lucy looked up at Loki who nodded.

"Need any help?" Loki offered. Lucy, who seemed to have recovered from her annoyance with the spirit, gladly accepted the offer.

-x-x-

The Fairy Tail guild was as rowdy as ever. People were drinking more than usual, some were laughing louder than usual and some looked happier than usual. Loki watched as everyone in the guild turned their attention to himself and Lucy when they walked in.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" They all yelled, hollered and screeched in unison. Lucy's smiled grew larger than it had been.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you all!" Lucy sang as she walked deeper into the guild. Loki followed her, holding various containers with the food Lucy had prepared. As the two headed towards the bar table, Loki smiled and greeted each member. He knew the majority of them, but every so often he forgot one or two.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lucy." Mirajane greeted her friend. Lucy smiled back in response.

"Loki, it's been a while. It's nice to see you." The white haired take-over bar tender smiled. Loki grinned.

"Likewise."

"Lu-Chan!" Levi's voice shot through the commotion that was the guild. Lucy turned her attention to her other friend.

"Hi Levi-Chan!" Lucy greeted the smaller mage.

"Lu-Chan, is that him? The new kitty you bought!" Levi squealed, pointing to the cage Lucy held in her hand. Loki hadn't noticed she had even grabbed the devil's cage, let alone thrown him inside it.

"Yep. It's him. I had to bring him." Lucy exclaimed.

-x-x-

After putting all the food in the kitchen of the guild for until everyone arrived, Loki returned to the large circle that had formed around the bar table. He knew it was stupid to be jealous of a cat, but this was ridiculous! Happy, Panther Lily and Charle are all cats too! Why was Leo any different? Honestly, he thought it was just getting stupid.

Loki managed to get to the middle of the circle, joining Lucy who sat on one of the stools, chatting away with all her friends.

"He's like a tiny version of Loki!" Levi laughed. Cana joined in on the laughing.

"He sure is. Does he hit on girls the same way?"

That comment made all the girls in the circle laugh uncontrollably. Loki felt almost awkward, but didn't show it. He only chuckled along with the girls and random guys who thought it was also funny.

"Alright, that's enough everyone. It's time to eat our feast!" Mira chimed in.

-x-x-

All the guild members took a seat at one of the various tables that were placed all around Fairy Tail.

Loki, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Levi, Erza, Juvia and Gajeel took up one of the seats in the middle of the room. They chatted quietly among themselves until Mira spoke up once again, indicating everything was done, and placed on the tables. The guild went quiet for a moment while the master, who had appeared from who knows where, took a few moments to speak.

His speech didn't last long, as everyone was eager to eat. So as he spoke his last word the guild roared in a cheer and began shuffling food into their bodies.

"Aw." Lucy said. She was the first one at her table to speak. Everyone else looked up from their plates and starred at her.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu mumbled between chews. Meat filled his mouth so his sentence was a little confusing to understand, but they managed to do so.

"It's Leo!" Lucy squealed. The mages at the tabled all turned their attention to the tiny kitten who sat on the floor next to his owner. His kitty eyes were huge and sparkled. He gave Lucy the 'puppy dog' face. The girls _'oohed'_ and '_awed'_ at the gesture. Loki however glared inwardly. He hated the cat because it stole Lucy's attention, and now he hated it more because it could steal _any_ girls' attention!

"Stupid cat..."Loki grumbled to himself.

A snicker came from beside him. It was Gray.

"What's so funny?" Loki's words were sour. Gray finished his laughter and smiled at his friend.

"Don't take it personally." He nodded towards Leo who was now being held up in the sky by Lucy. She made baby noises towards the feline.

"Yeah..." Loki said.

"Hey Loki, could you feed Leo a piece of his food?" Lucy grinned happily towards her spirit.

Loki, who didn't want to refuse an offer from Lucy nodded and held out some of his smaller self's food.

"Leo, are you hungry?" Lucy whispered to the orange cat. Leo meowed and turned his head towards the food. Loki watched carefully as the cat inched closer to the food that was being held out to him. That's when Loki saw it, the almost sonic speed flash of a smirk and glare. Leo bit down on the food

Loki let out a roar that made everyone in the guild stop and gasp. Gray and Natsu both had food half in and out of their mouths. Gajeel was in the middle of saying something to Levi, and Erza was telling Juvia how to tell the difference between good tasting cakes. They froze, as if Gray had used his magic on all of them. Including Lucy, whose face was shocked, astonished and maybe even scared?

"L-Loki?" Lucy blinked.

Loki swallowed and coughed.

"H-He bit me..." A blush crept onto the lion's face.

The once silenced room exploded with laughter. Loki couldn't tell if it was at him, because of him, or with him.

"You screamed because he bit you?" Natsu choked out. Laughter erupted from every table in the guild. Gray wiped a tear from his eye. Gajeel, who rarely laughed also, looked ready to cry.

"It hurt..."Loki said quietly to himself. Lucy hadn't burst into laughter like the rest of them, but she did snicker at it.

"He couldn't have hurt you too bad. He's only a little kitten." Lucy smiled, hugging the creature. Loki shuddered.

Leo however, had a smug look on his tiny kitty features.

_Score: Loki-1, Leo-1._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! XD Poor Loki, he made a fool of himself. And It seems Leo won this round ;p<strong>

**So I have another chapter started, hopefully I'll get it done and it'll be posted this week, but for now I hope this little story/chappie was good :)**

**Again, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and faved, or alerted. You guys make me happy! X3 **

**-mosherocks4 / Kris**


End file.
